School time tatsumi!
by Packachu808
Summary: Tatsumi is getting ready to start a new year in school! But just what is he getting into?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup Guys, Packachu here and welcome to my first fanfic! So in advance sorry if the story ain't that good!**

 **I don't own akame ga kill**

"speak"

 _"thoughts"_

Tatsumi stood in front of his new school, more percisley everyone in town calls it the 'Empire' but it's called Capital highschool. Tatsumi looked around hoping to see his friends Sayo and Ieyasu, but couldn't see them anywhere, _"Well, maybe i'll see them inside"_ Tatsumi thought. But before he could walk up the stairs someone called out "Hey! Are you new here?" Tatsumi turned to the sound of the voice and was greeted by a pair of massive tits, _"Holy Shit! There HUGE! How old is she?!"_... "Hey cutie my eyes are up here" she said, Tatsumi looked up for the first time and looked, she was a seriously cute blond girl with golden irises, a slender frame and was taller then himself. "So are you new here?" she asked "uummm... uh yeah! sorry but I don't know where to go cause I was planning on meeting my friends who go here" Tatsumi said, and had to refrain from looking at what his dad would call, a woman's 'ladies'. "OK, I'll show you around, by the way my names Leone, but you can call me Onee-chan, ok?" leone said, but all tatsumi could do was nod slightly. "well at least I know her name" he thought.

Five minutes later leone stopped and said "And here we are at your class, hope you have a fun day at school today" Leone said. "Arigato leo-.. I mean Onee-chan, and my names tatsumi" he said. Tatsumi noticed that leones eyes sparkled when he called her 'Onee-chan' "Kay bye, tatsumi~" she said teasingly, which tatsumi blushed at. He smiled, waved bye and knocked on the door, when the door opened the teacher, (which when he saw his list, said her name was ms. najenda) let him in and announced, "Class, as of today we'll be having a new student joining", "Kunichiwa my name is Tatsumi, and I hope we can get along" he said and smiled, he examined the class, and didn't see his friends but a girl in the back caught his eye, because well... her eyes were red. _"Man! Are those her real eye color? That's real cool, kinda creepy but cool"_. "Well tatsumi you can sit over there by Akame" said "Akame please raise your hand" Tatsumi was shocked to see that the only available seat was by the red-eyed girl whose name was akame. _"wow... just my luck"_ tatsumi thought. Tatsumi walked to his seat smiling at the people who told him hi.

When he got there his seat partner was akame( **just imagine a desk that seats two people** ) and he told her hi, akame didn't respond but just simply nodded her head at him. _"well she seems...social"_ was all he thought and decided to go on with the day. At the end of the day Tatsumi found out that every class he had was with akame, and a couple classes with leone. Tatsumi had an awkward moment at lunch when he couldn't find his friends, he meet this girl called aria who was kind to him, but he still ate by himself. When he reached his dorm he noticed there were two boys inside, one was on a computer playing League of legends, while the other one was working out. The one at the computer had green hair with red glassed goggles on his head he wore a green coat with black pants, he also was wearing a pair of gloves, the one working out was a tall muscular guy with a heart shaped Pompadour hair style. He noticed him right away as his name was Bulat, star of the wrestling and football team. When he closed the door the gamer turned around and said "Hey, are you the new kid joining our dorm?" Tatsumi nodded his head, "ok cool, the names lubbock" and then he turned around and started playing again. Tatsumi turned around and watched as Bulat got up to greet him, "Hey there the names Bulat but you can call me bro" he said while holding out his hand. "hey uh..bro, the names tatsumi" and shook his hand. Without turning around Lubbock said "by the way, he's gay". Tatsumis head snapped up and looked at bulat, "hey don't be giving any wrong ideas" he said while blushing, _"WHAT THE HELL! HE ISN'T DENYING IT!"_ tatsumi thought with a fear-stricken face. _"this is so much for one day_ ". "Wait isn't there supposed to be four per dorm?" tatsumi asked confused "nah, they changed the rule last year" Lubbock answered. With that Tatsumi went to go find him something to snack on but then lubbock said "It's eight per dorm" and with that the other five dorm members walked in.

 **And with that, it's the end of the first chapter! Hopefully you guys enjoy and I'll be posting chapters pretty soon so stay updated! If you got any questions or stuff, heck even to be a beta(which I don't know how to do sorry!) Just pm or leave it in the comments PEACE, and have a nice day my peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys, Packachu here and well here's another chapter, sorry the last one was so short but my phone was gonna die, so I cut it off at that part.**

 _"Thoughts"_

"Speak"

The first thing that popped into Tatsumis mind was that he new two of the five, Akame and Leone. The other three he decided to check out... you know to see what they look like! Not... Ugh forget it. One was more petite than the rest, with pink eyes, pink hair and a pink dress, but her eyes gave off a vibe where she'll chew your head off if you press the wrong buttons. The one next to her was a busty looking girl with a purple mini dress, glasses, purple eyes and hair, she looked nice and someone that's caring. The last one was a girl that was taller than the pink girl, she had red hair with butterfly headphones and matching colored eyes, she had on a checkered undershirt with a sleeve less black over shirt, and a skirt. Although on closer inspection Akame had raven black hair reaching her thighs, she had on a black and red mini dress and skirt. After everyone (meaning the girls and Tatsumi) the pink haired girl said "Who's the dweeb?" He instantly forgot that she was cute and thought _"ugh, I gotta live with her?!"_ After not receiving an answer she stormed off saying "hmph", they all stared off at her as she went to presumably her room and locked the door. That's when the purple haired girl spoke up saying " Kunichiwa, my names Shelle and sorry about Mine, oh and this is Chelsea" (who stuck up a piece sign) "Uh, Kunichiwa the names Tatsumi and don't worry" he said with a smile " again sorry" and went to Mines room and knocked to come in.

"Tatsumi!" was all he heard before his face got pushed into Leones cleavage " what are you doing here?" she said when Tatsumi freed himself. "*huff* *huff* I'm the... *huff* new dorm member" Tatsumi said in between breathes. "NO FAIR! I WANT MY FACE STUFFED TO LEONE!" Lubbock shouted but was automatically shut down by Leone who punched him on the head saying "sure, but first let's repeat the last thing we did when you tried that" she said with a black inky aura surrounding her. Lubbock just got up running to his room yelling " It was worth it!" before locking the door, Tatsumi just stood there dumbfounded at what just happened. _"What the hell"_ he thought _"I just wanted to get a snack"._

Afterwards dinner came and they ate meat, meat and well... Meat, that's all Akame cooked and that's all they ate, but when he saw her eat it was shocking, there was a mountain of food one second and the next there was none. _"How the?! Where did it all go?!"_ He thought other than that there was Mine who kept bugging him and muttering "stupid dweeb". After dinner he went to his room and called it a day, letting sleep overcome him. The next day he woke up to the sound of movement outside, his first thought was someone breaking in but when he peeked through his door he saw Bulat sweating like crazy working out, _"it's three in the morning, what is he doing working out? School starts at eight."_ He thought when he saw Bulat start doing another session he decided to go asleep.

He woke up at six and smelt meat, "Is Akame cooking already?" He got up and heard someone behind him say "good morning" he turned around and saw Bulat and he decided to reply with "good morning" and made his way to the bathroom. He washed up and got ready, when he was making his way down the hall he saw Mine who sneered and said "Wow dweeb, you sleep in late" he forced a smile and said "good morning to you too" with irritation faintly in his voice. "Hmph" was all she said and sat next to shelle who smiled at Tatsumi " hey uh... What's your name again?" She said "Tatsumi" was all he said and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. When he saw Akame she was washing dishes "good morning" he said and saw her turn around and nod at him with a monotonic face on. He just shrugged it off and went to grab him something to eat.

He made his way to class with Akame beside him, he had a slight blush on his face with how close Akame was, _"If I sniff the air, I can smell her hair"_ he thought as her hair smelled like... strawberry's? _"Stop thinking about it"_ he thought as his blush darkened a little, but the whole time he walked to class it drove him nuts. He went on with school, math first, then english, then science, p.e., social studies and home economics. Pe was his favorite subject, but Akame far surpassed him in it, making the one mile run in less than two minutes, he was shocked at her speed and stamina, cause while everyone was panting, she drank some water and was ready again. _"How the hell can she do that? She barely broke a sweat"_ was all he thought.

At lunch he saw aria again but sat next to Leone, Akame and Bulat, who beckoned to him to sit next to them "How was p.e.? Akame says your pretty athletic" Leone said "yeah but not like her" Tatsumi replied but was astonished _"Akame can talk?"_ Was all he thought before Bulat replied with "don't worry, Akame is more fit than most people her age" Tatsumi found a new respect for Akame, but at the same time kept moving hi plate away as so she can't take it. On her final attempt he just gave in and handed her his food and was met with a "thank you" which shocked him since it came from Akame "uh yeah, no prob" he said and heard Leone snicker. After he went to his dorm and saw Lubbock playing Call of duty and decided to go to his room to sleep as he had a quiz tomorrow. He dreamt of Ieyaso and Sayo as he has still yet not found his friends, it was when they were all at there community and they all made a promise to graduate together and adventure off into the new world together. _"where are you guys?"_ he thought and a horrible image of his two friends popped into his mind as if to answer his question. Both of his friends were in a hospital badly bleeding and the heart moniter showed that they barely had a heartbeat. _"NO!"_ He screamed in his head and tried to reach out. All of a sudden he sat up in bed, it was midnight and he was hungry "stupid dreams" he thought and went to grab him something to eat. But he was not alone as someone else in their dorm got up from a horrible dream and she went to the kitchen seeking comfort and food.

 **Well Chapter two done and I did it in one day! Yes! :) it's looking up and hopefully it stays like that. Peace! and have a nice day my peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Packachu here and I just wanted to say thanks for all the views! 158 views in two days? I know it's not a lot but hey it's triple digits. I don't care. Anyways here's another chapter, sorry it's later than the last one! Reviews are appreciated thanks!**

"speak"

 _"thoughts"_

Tatsumi woke up from the bad dream and went to the kitchen to get a snack "Man, I knew I should stayed up, I'm starving now" he said to himself, as he got to the kitchen he heard a noise behind him and turned around. Akame stood there staring at him, she had on a simple night gown with her usual black and red colors, "oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you Akame?" "No I had a bad dream, so I decided to get a snack" she said "ok, me too" Tatsumi grabbed some snacks and gave a majority of it to Akame "Thank you" she said and they went on to the couch to eat their snacks, "so" Akame said suddenly "what was your dream about?" "Oh, I uh, saw my friends in the hospital badly injured, almost near death" he said "what was yours about?"

All of a sudden Tatsumi saw Akame's eyes star to tear up "if you don't wanna tall about it, then that's ok" he said Akame shook her head and said "No it's alright, you said yours I'll say mines" she replied with a sigh *I dreamt about when I was younger, my sister and I had horrible parent's, they would constantly yell at us and call us 'failures' or 'accidents' and lock us up in our rooms without food and water" "we wouldn't be able to come out till the next day and didn't really get to attend school" at this she seemed to start tearing up again and had some tears slide down her face, glistening a little because of the moon light shining through the window. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" and out of his right mind, he placed his hand atop hers and said "I'm here for you to talk to if you ever need to" he said and smiled as brightly as possible to reassure her. In Akame's head she was shocked that someone touched her at all and blushed when she saw him smile _"I really like him and his smile, he seems nice, maybe I can trust him"_ she thought " ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow, we still got that quiz for math class later" she said "oh, I kinda forgot about that" he said while scratching the back of his head nervously, Akame just smiled got up and left. _"holy crap, she smiled! Yes, I van make her show feelings"_ he thought as he got up to go back asleep.

As he got up the next morning, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up, "oh" someone said from behind him, it was Leone not in uniform but her going out clothes, which barley covered her body, "Tatsumi there's no school today it got cancelled till next week" she said " oh ok" he said relieved that he could sleep in "But you and Akame is gonna stay home today, the rest of us got business to take care of, ok?" He just nodded and went to the kitchen to eat, he saw everyone but Akame as he could hear breakfast being made, they were all in the living room waiting on Leone "good morning" he said Lubbock and Bulat replied with "good morning" Chelsea and Shelle smiled and mine just ignored him, they said bye and left.

Akame was in the kitchencooking spam and bacon with rice, as he made his food when she was done he said "Arigato Akame" she simply smiled back and said "your welcome" as they ate Tatsumi had the urge to sit bye her and talk with her, _"what the hell? Why do I feel ike this all of a sudden"_ he thought, he just shrugged it off and ate his breakfast "So Tatsumi..." Akame said "wanna do anything today?" She suddenly asked "uh, I wanted to go to school, but since that's out of the question I guess I wanna go to the carnival?" He said unsure why she asked the question "ok, how about we go after nine? If you wanna" she said _"what the?! Does she really wanna go and spend time with me?"_ "uh... ok" he said "sounds like a da- I MEAN PALN" he yelled the last part hoping she wouldn't notice, luckily she didn't and was just confused of the sudden outburst, but she just shrugged it off. _"Man am I lucky"_ he got up blushing slightly still and dropped his plate off in the sink and went to go wash up, as he skipped it the last time.

He was walking and hit his head on the door frame, " MOTHA-" he yelled but bit his tounge and held it in. "Shit that hurt" he said and saw Akame come outta no where and asked what happened, he told her what happened and she snickered saying "The door frame was there first" "screw the door frame, freaking troll" he grumbled. He hot up and washed up getting ready for their plans.

 **Man guys, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated greatly. Peace! And I'll see you later my peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Packachu here and my apologies is st the end, I'm so sorry for the late update! Gommenesai!**

"speak"

 _"thoughts"_

Tatsumi is currently sitting on the couch, it was 7:36 and Akame was getting ready. The only thing good on was Pokémon, "*sigh* whatever's, I got time to kill" and proceeded watching it. Just as Ash summoned his Pokémon to battle Akame came out of her room, "What'cha doing?" She asked "oh, nothing much just watching T.V. before we go" he answered. Akame sat next to him as they watched some more Pokémon, as the episode ended it was 8:00 _"still got an hour"_ he thought to himself. An idea came to mind as he went over to the hallway closet and grabbed a monopoly board, "hey Akame, wanna play?" He asked and she simply nodded in response. They sat their playing and Tatsumi soon found out that Akame was really good at the game and bankrupted him in the first ten moves, "what the hell!?" He exclaimed "What seems to be the problem?" Akame asked smirking "Lubbock does better, and he's a perv" she taunted him "FINE! Let's play again, I got this!" He said.

30 moves later, same result "you know what? Screw this game" he said defeated "aww come on, we just started" she teased "No way am I playing you" "Please?" "Nope" "Fine, let's get ready to leave, it's 8:43" he just nodded and went to grab his bag, mentally replaying "don't battle Akame monopoly" in his head over and over. As they headed out the door and waited for the bus, Akame was just sitting their glancing at Tatsumi when he wasnt paying attention "I like his eyes, their so... appealingly green" she thought, but when realisation told her what she said she blushed very at her thoughts. Themonotone e and they boarded it sitting at the back, Tatsumi then started to break the silence with "so, what do you think you got on 's quiz?" he randomly asked "probably an A, the test was pretty easy" she replied monotonically "how bout you?" "Oh, uh... Totally at least an A" he replied _"Damn, I guessed on most of them! That shit was hard"_ he thought in his head. As they arrived to the mall (as Akame was hungry) they got ready to get off. They got off and they walked into the mall, it was huge with many different stores and people bustling inside, "oh gods, it's huge" he said unknowingly out loud "yea it is" Akame replied before walking off to find meat, "yo! Wait up Akame! Damn, I lost her" he said "Stupid meat, your unintentionally making my life harder". As he walked on he turned a full 360° and came with the conclusion of " I'm lost" he thought in disbelief, just then someone bumped into him, "Oh sorry!" He said turning around and was met with a blue-haired lady, she was blushing slightly and held her chest thinking _"He's so CUTE!"_ "No I'm sorry, I wasnt paying attention" she said "Sorry anyways miss" he said before walking away, at a relatively fast pace " _why was she blushing?! We didn't even do anything"_ he thought and suddenly spotted a certain someone waiting outside a restaurant. He was relieved that he found her and jogged over "what took you so long" she asked when he got over "oh I'm sorry, but you walked ahead and I couldn't follow" he replied with sarcasam in his voice "come on let's go inside" she said and walked in grabbing Tatsumi's wrist, not wanting to waste anymore time. They sat, she ate, and he observed how she ate so fast and so much, by the time she was done, he finished a quarter of his cup of water. _"I'm gonna be broke"_ he thought in disbelief "oh. my. god. How the hell do you eat so fast?! Where does it all go?" He asked and sweatdropped at her answer "It went into my stomach" she replied in her usual monotone voice. They left with Akame paying half of the tab and himself paying the rest, but it still was a lot, they then proceeded to get out of the mall and head to the carnival. The bus came and they sat next to each other in a comfortable silence, they got off but they still had to walk to get there.

As they walked they took in their surroundings, he neighborhood was very nice with trees growing providing shape and the wind blowing nicely, the leaves fell and Tatsumi thought that this scene in front of him was very similar to the ones he saw in movies where the boy gets the girl, _"yeah right, those are so cliché"_ he thought, but couldn't help but glance at Akame _"She is seriously cute though, like all of my other female roommate's"_ he thought but wisked the thought away and was asked "Tatsumi, are you seeing anyone?" By Akame "No! What kinda question is that?!" "A simple one" she replied and said "so it's a no?" He just nodded and she let out a soft sigh of relief but he didn't hear it. They finally ended up at the carnival and paid there tickets to get in. Akame wanted to just walk around for now while Tatsumi wanted to play bumper cars. They played janken-po and Akame won much to Tatsumi's dismay, Akame giggled at his actions and went off to sight see, they ended up walking the pier seeing the sun sink lower in the sky, as it was late afternoon. Akame then said she had enough Tatsumi was overjoyed that he could finally have fun, they played bumper cars and he found out that Akame was very good at it, weaving through crowds and bumping anybpdy who wasn't paying attention. As they got off they went to a dart throwing game and Tatsumi won Akame a stuffed bear by shear luck on his last throw. They then proceeded to a fun house and laughed at how weird they looked. Later they went on a roller coaster where Tatsumi found out she was scared of heights when she grabbed his hand as they got to the top of the ride, he blushed feverishly but just squeezed her hand in response, and then lastly they went on to the ferris wheel, which they enjoyed seeing the sun settle on the horizon making the ocean glitter beautifully. They ended up on the pier taking a stroll, it was only 6:40 and their dorm members won't be back till Monday, leaving the two alone. "Well that was fun" Akame said with a smile on her face "Yeah it really was" he replied with a smile also on his face, "Thank you" "For?" "For taking me out, it was really fun for a change" she said and smiled at him who smiled back "Anytime, now let's get home before it gets to late" As they arrived home to went off to get ready to make dinner, Akame cooking while Tatsumi showered. _"Today was suuuper fun, and Akame has a nice smile"_ he thought and got out, changed, and went to the kitchen to eat. They sat their eating and talking about the day they had. After, Tatsumi was exhausted and told Akame good night, went to his room and slept. Tonight's dream was also a good one.

 **Chapter four! Sorry you guys but I was camping during the weekend and forgot my phone at home! Anyways please review and have a nice day my peeps! Peace!**


End file.
